Secrets
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: Sesshomaru, defeated in a tournament, follows his opponent to his home to see how he had the powers like a youkai. He learns many things, but will he learn the young man's darkest secret? Yaoi?


Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheers from the crowd filled the collesium. Anticipation for the next fight was high among them.  
  
And below them, standing in the middle of the ring, was the unbeatable youkai. His name was Sesshomaru. He was the one offering the cash prize.  
  
Many had come to get try and defeat the great Lord of the Western Lands. They all wanted the cash prize, but none had succeeded in even scratching the great Sesshomaru.  
  
Then another opponent stepped into the ring. His hair was black like marble and where the sun hit his hair, it shone a dark blue light. It was cropped up into a warriors bun. (A/N: Like the ones in Mulan) His armor was light and his face was as unemotional as Sesshomaru's. A few of the women in the audience fainted and swooned at the sight of him.  
  
The young man walked to the middle of the ring where Sesshomaru stood. Once he reached him, the young man bowed. "It is an honor to battle the great Sesshomaru," he said. Sesshomaru did nothing but take out his mighty sword. A sign that the battle was to begin.  
  
The young man unsheathed his own sword from the strap on his back and crouched down into a a fighting position. "You know the rules correct?" Sesshomaru asked. The young man nodded. Whoever drew third blood would win. That or you could kill your opponent. And so the battle began.  
  
Both struck each other and metal clashed. The young man jumped back and circled Sesshomaru with a predator's speed. Sesshomaru was a taken back by the human's speed and ther young man took advantage of that. He slashed at the great youkai lord with his sword. First blood. The crowd cheered loudly for this newcomer while Sesshomaru growled. No one had ever drew blood from him. Nor did they last this long against him. There was finally a good enough opponent to challenge him.  
  
Sesshomaru moved with amzing speed and grace and lashed out at the human. His sword met that of the human and sparks flew at the pressure. Shesshomaru's sword retreated and lashed out just as fast. His sword met the metal of the armor and flesh of the young man. The young man jumped back and did a flip. Then he ran back at Sesshomaru and lashed out with attacks just as fast as Sesshomaru's blocks. The constant clang of metal against metal was heard louder than the cries of the audience.  
  
The two opponents and their weapons were but a blur to the audiences watching from the stands above them. Many were surpirised that a human could match powers like those of a youkai. Then the two fighters stopped, both panting lightly. Both had drawn second blood. They circled each other carefully. The first who drew blood would win. Neither wanted to be a loser.  
  
They stopped circling and watched the other carefully, looking for a weak point. Then, as quick as a flash, they lunged at each other and struck. Both landed and stood there, backs facing the other, waiting to see who had was struck with the final blow. The audience was silent. Waiting to see who had won. Blood trickled down Sesshomaru's cheek.  
  
The crowd cheered for the newcomer who had beaten the great youkai. The young man bowed to the crowd and then walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed before him. Sesshomaru turned away in disgust and walked away. The young man bowed to the audience once more, and followed the youkai. Inside Sesshomaru stood waiting for the young man, a pouch of money in hand.  
  
"Here," he said gruffly. He thrusted the bag into the young man's hand. But before he could leave, for people walked towards them. One of them was a hanyou, who wore a smug smile.  
  
"Looks like you have met your match at last," the hanyou stated. "And to a *human*."  
  
"You are no better, Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said coldly. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed with anger, but the woman next to him jabbed him with her elbow.  
  
"Be nice Inu Yasha. We just came to congratulate the winner," she said. "Besides, humans aren't all *that* bad." She turned to the young man and bowed. "My name is Kagome and I congratulate you on your win." The young man bowed to her.  
  
"I thank you." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and bowed to him too.  
  
"And you did a wonderful job Sesshomaru." She was met with silence, but that was to be expected. Another woman stepped up.  
  
"I too, congratulate you," she said. "My name is Sango." The young man bowed to her and thanked her. The two women introduced the hanyou and the monk to him.  
  
"And may we ask for a name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Arashi Torushina. It is a pleasure to meet young and beautiful ladies." Kagome and Sango giggled and Inu Yasha and the monk, Miroku, growled with jealousy. Arashi eyed the two with curiosity. "Are you two lords courting these ladies?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned beet red and Kagome smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Then I am sorry my lords. I did not mean to distract the attention of your women. I must leave anyways. I must return to my home so I can get the doctor to cure my brother's illness." Sympathy was written all over Kagome and Sango's faces.  
  
"Shouldn't tend to your wounds?" Sango asked, looking at the blood trickling down his cheek. (A/N: Don't get it confused. Sesshomaru and Arashi both have cuts on their cheeks from battle)  
  
"I will tend them when I get the chance. They are not fatal," Arashi assured.  
  
"Then you must go. Good luck on your journey back and we hope your brother shall recover quickly," Sango said. Arashi thanked them and was on their way. No one seemed to notice that Sesshomaru was standing in the corner watching the humans and his half brother.  
  
As Arashi walked out of the collesium, he could hear the women talking. "My, what a charming young man," Kagome said.  
  
"Very polite too," Sango added. They giggled at Inu Yasha and Miroku's jealousy. Sesshomaru stepped out of the collesium and silently followed Arashi. He would find out how a human could be so strong, strong enough to match a youkai's power. Then he'd kill him. 


End file.
